She never cried in front of me
by AGirlWithMoreThanDreams
Summary: its a dramione fic. its sorta not for the ron fans but i promise its really good please read! i suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the wonderful characters that belong to the story!

Hermione POV

I walked to the astronomy tower dressed in only a silk night gown. I was going to meet Draco there tonight.. Me and Draco have had a secrete relationship since the war ended and everyone came back to Hogwarts to repeat the seventh year. Of course everybody expected me to end up with Ron but I can't deny the love that I feel for Draco so I only pretend to like Ron. I know that may seem really harsh but I have my reasons. I mean I do like Ron but I LOVE Draco.

I smiled as I heard the shuffling of feet behind the door to the tower. I walked in to see Draco. Something was wrong though I could see it in his eyes when they met mine. I looked questioningly at him and walked towards him. He grabbed hold of my hands and took me into a hug. He held on to me for what seemed like an eternity. It really started to worry me.

"Draco" I started until he cut me off.

"Hermione, love I need to tell you something"

"Draco" I started again until once again he cut me off

"Sit down love this is going to be hard." he said sadly

'Draco love your scaring me" I finally said

"Hermione I love you, I love you so much as hard as it is to believe. There is nothing more I'd rather do then spend my whole life with you and have smart and arrogant blonde and brunette haired babies. I want to grow old with you and die by your side… but we can't be together any longer.. My father will forbid it and we cant do this because in the end something could happen to you and I love you too much to let that happen. So go and be with Weasley like everyone expects you to do. Just go and move on with your life."

"Draco no I cant, I love you.." I said

"Just go Hermione!" Draco yelled tears brimming his eyes

"Draco my voice cracked I love you I said suddenly angry I love you Draco you cant leave me I wont let you!"

He finally yelled at me… "Hermione just go I wont let you throw your life away on me I never want you to think of me." His voice finally quieted to a whisper "leave Hermione just go you stupid mud-blood."

Draco POV

I knew he did it. I hurt her so badly that she would leave. I didn't want to of course.. But it was for her own safety my father would've killed her before he ever let us be. I had to hurt her so she could let me go.

I knew tears were flowing freely down my face but I didn't care. I heard her feet shuffle across and the door opened before it closed he heard her whisper "I love you Draco", and then the dull thud of the door closing behind her.

I couldn't contain my sadness I fell to the ground of the astronomy tower and screamed out into the night. I silently vowed to let her go, let the love of my life go ant not interfere any longer. It will only hurt us more…..

Hermione POV

I ran all the way down the stairs from the astronomy tower with tears blurring my vision. I didn't stop running until I got to my dorm. I swallowed my tears and told myself I wouldn't ever cry one tear for Draco Malfoy. I would never let anyone see the hurt he caused me, I wont ever let anyone see me cry…

***the next morning***

I woke up feeling the events from last night wash over me. I showered and dressed in a dark blue jean skirt and a blood red tank top with my black converse. Seeing as it was a Saturday so there were no classes. I just put on some mascara, eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. I looked myself over and decided you couldn't see my distress.

I walked down to breakfast by myself decided Harry and Ron were probably there already. I took a breath and walked into the great hall and smiled when I saw Harry and Ron. I gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and told him good morning. Then went to Ron and gave him a peak on the lips then told him good morning as well.

We chattered aimlessly then decided to go and sit below a oak tress and enjoy each others company. I hid the hurting and longing my voice fairly easily. It was all going smoothly until dinner that night…..

**Hello everyone! I know I haven't posted much lately but here's a new story I'm working on! Its going to be really good! I promise! Basically it's a Dramoine fic! It going to be really really good! Ok and another thing people have really liked my why her? Story but I haven't had inspiration for it so I'm thinking of putting it on hold and then when I finish this story and just a dream ill take it down and re do the first chapter of why her? Tell me what yall think!**

**Oh and BTW I'm going to go see Eclipse tomorrow! Yay excited I should be asleep right now Cuz its 2:49 and the movie starts at 10:40am so I'm gonna be sleepy!**

**- lizzi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter *tear* :'(**

**Chapter 2! Yay **

Hermione POV

I walked into the great hall excited that I made it through the day without crying over Draco. I sat down across from Harry and Ron with Ginny on my left and Luna on my right. I got very little food feeling sick all of a sudden. Ron and Harry were talking in hushed tones, and Ginny and Luna were just smiling at nothing in particular. I just looked at everything around me, everything but the slytherin table. Suddenly I felt another hand grasp my own. I looked up too meet the eyes of Ron.

"Hermione I need to talk to you" Ron said.

"What is it Ron?" I asked.

Just then he stood up on his seat and looked around the great hall.

"Everyone if I could please have your attention." Ron announced.

I looked around completely confused at my friends who were all smiling encouragingly except for Harry who looked slightly worried.

" Hermione Jean Granger I have loved you for a very long time. I have always admired you and always saw how beautiful you really are.

I never realized that I was in love with you until the Yule Ball when I saw you in the arms in another man. That was truly the moment when I first realized I loved you but I knew I really loved you longer than that. I was a stupid git when I first met you because I was jealous of how smart and remarkable you were. Now that the war is over I don't want to ever leave you . I promise to love you until the day I die so will you do the honor of marring me?"

To say I was shocked was the understatement of the century. I couldn't believe he asked me to marry him right after my heart had been broken. I looked around the great hall and saw all the smiling faces of the whole school even some of the slytherin students had smiles on there faces. The teachers were beaming at her and Ron.

I looked to the slytherin table once again and looked for his eyes. I spotted him with a pained face and tears brimming his eyes. I think I was the only one who noticed. I finally looked back to Ron who had nervousness and hope in his eyes. I faked a smile and kissed him with a fake passion. I finally managed a slightly high pitched yes.

No ones POV

The great hall erupted in cheers and people were congratulating the couple. So no one saw Draco Malfoy run out of the hall…

Draco POV

I ran out of the great hall straight outside. It was raining but who cared? I finally fell down to my knees and screamed. I knew I was crying heavily and my sobs were loud but were masked by the thunder. I knew I was the only one to blame for my hurting deeply.

If I had never broken up with her that could've been me. I wanted to marry her I wanted her to be mine. But I blew it….. It was for her own safety everything was supposed to be better this way he argued in his head. Then that little voice in my head replied then why does this hurt so much.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I jumped to my feet in surprise and pulled out my wand pointing it to the intruder. I lowered it seeing it was my best friend Blaise the only one who knew about Hermione and I. He looked at me with a sadness in his eyes.

" Draco" He said with uncertainty

I just stared at him with more tears flowing freely.

" Come on we should get out of this rain" he said quietly as he held his hand out to me.

I took his hand and he helped me up. He dropped his from mine as soon as I was up. We walked to the slytherin common room in silence all the while he just stood by me and patted my back.

Hermione POV

I was crying in front of the whole school. No one would ever know the truth. I wasn't crying with happiness I was crying because I said yes…. It should've been Draco and I to be married but instead I'm marrying a man I know I will never truly love.

We all sat in the Gryffindor common room chatting happily. I just sat there oblivious to the chattering around me. I stared down at the ring on my left hand finger. It was white gold band with a round cut diamond.

It was really pretty but it felt all wrong. It felt like it weighed a million pounds. It felt as if it was mocking me telling me I screwed up.

I finally looked up when I heard my name being called. Harry's green eyes met mine.

"Hermione can I talk to you?" he said with a sort of softness in his voice.

"sure" I replied dully

We both stood up and he led me to the room of requirement. It now looked like a living room there was a loveseat couch in the middle of the room with a fireplace in front of it.

We both sat down and stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Until I finally broke the silence with my loud sobs. Harry just held me while I cried and whispered comforting words into my ear while I buried my face into his chest. Harry was my best friend and the only one who knew about Draco and I. at first he was furious but then he saw how much we loved each other and he gave us his blessing. After a while I stopped crying he looked at me in wonder.

"I'm sorry about your shirt" I whispered

"Its ok.. Just tell me why you said yes to Ron" he said almost as I told him the whole story about Draco and I told him about how I felt now.

So many emotions crossed through his eyes the whole time I was telling him the story.

After that he just held me until I drifted into a deep sleep. The last thought that went through my head was that I couldn't do it.. I couldn't not cry for losing him…

Harry POV

I was furious! I couldn't believe that Draco left her! It just didn't make sense to me. He really loved her! I was 100% sure that he loved her with all his life. And I told him if he ever hurt her I'd kill him! I held her until she fell asleep. Hermione was like my little sister I would always be there for her because I loved her. She would always be number one because she was like family I never had. I would always be there to protect her from guys that broke her heart so there was no way in hell I was just going to do nothing about Malfoy.

So I picked her up bridal style and took her to her dorm. I kissed her cheek and covered her with the blanket and smiled as she snuggled into it. I turned away and the smile slipped from my face.

My eyes were cold as ice and my jaw was clenched. I stomped up to my dorm bed and grabbed the map to look for Draco. He and Blaise were sitting in the slytherin common room. Perfect I thought. I marched to the dungeons and knocked rapidly on the door. Finally Draco opened it with Blaise behind him.

I punched him as soon as I saw his face. He feel back with a thud and Blaise was to shocked to move. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him.

" What the hell is wrong with you" I practically screamed at him.

"Me? What's wrong with you Potter you don't just march up here and start hitting people?" Draco said with harshness

"I told you never to hurt Hermione!" I said

"let me explain without you hitting me again" he said with no emotion

I sighed and motioned for him to go on. He told me the whole story and the reasons behind his actions. And I couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the bloke. The only reason he did that was to protect her.

And for that I was thankful I apologized for hitting him and I said I had to go. I put my hand on the knob of the door slightly opening it.

"She still loves you, ya know" I said loudly enough for him to hear. Then I walked out the door…

**Ahhh sooo what do yall think? The ending was okay for me I guess. I love reviews so please continue with them! Thank you to all the people who added it as favorites! It really means a lot! Don't forget to give me feedback! Luv yall!**

**- lizzi**


	3. Chapter 3

_*Hermione's Dream*_

"_Mommy!" yelled a small little girl being chased by a boy about 2 inches taller_

_I turned and saw a beautiful little girl running from the handsomest little boy I ever saw. They were running through a sprinkler barefooted. _

_The little girl had the prettiest shade of light brown hair that was in soft curls bouncing while she ran and her deep brown eyes sparkled with happiness. She was warring a yellow summer dress with two pockets in the front._

_The boy had straight beautiful blonde hair with the most striking shade of grey eyes I had ever seen. They held a mysterious glint in them. He was just warring plaid shorts with a plain white v neck shirt._

_I looked around and we seemed to be in a country home surrounded by lush green grass. The back yard of the house had a HUGE deck with a patio top. There was a swing set not to far from ware I was standing._

_The little girl squealed with delight as the boy chased her right into my arms._

_I finally saw myself… I was warring a dark blue summer-ish dress also barefoot. I could also slightly see a small baby bump!_

_As I hugged the little girl the boy said " No fair Elaine! You can't run to mummy!"_

" _Yes I can Zachary!" protested the little girl._

_I simply laughed and kissed her head and kissed the boys cheek. I sat down under a tree and watched the boy and girl for a while. Then randomly I stood up and chased them through the sprinklers laughing and screaming along with them. _

_Suddenly they looked behind me toward the house and took off running. While yelling "Mummy, Mummy Daddy's home!" I looked towards the house smiling as I saw a man catch both Zack and Elaine in his arms. I stood there momentarily dazed until he put the children and slowly started to run towards me as I did the same. I launched myself into his arms and he spun me around as we kissed. We parted still lost in each others embrace. And then I looked up to meet Draco's silver eyes staring back into mine._

_*End dream*_

Hermione's POV

I awoke in a cold sweat and unconsciously my hand went to my flat stomach. I noticed I was in my warm bed rather than a couch in which I fell asleep on. I looked at the clock and saw it was six thirty in the morning so with a sigh I got up. I walked into the shower loving the way the warm water seemed to wash away my troubles. I stepped out of the shower and magically dried and straightened my hair. It looked really pretty. I threw on a blue jean skirt and cream colored cami with pink low top converse. It was a Saturday so no uniforms required. It was seven thirty when I walked into the common room surprised to see Ron already up. I put on my best fake smile and walked over to him giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hello Ron" I said

"Hey Mione" he said as he held my hand.

"What do you wanna do today?" I asked

"Lets just wing it!" he said with a smile

""Morning Ron, Morning Mione!' Harry said coming down the boys rooms.

We both said our hellos to our friend and then walked down to the great hall together.

Draco POV

I woke up in the morning to stare at the ceiling tears escaping my vision. I had a squished pink tank top in my hand… it was hers… it even smelt like her. I miss her. I don't know how I'm going to make it through the day with out hearing her voice. No matter what I do it all just reminds me of her. I wish I still had her…. But I had to let her go.

I got up put her shirt in the bottom of my trunk and took a hot shower. I left my hair without gel, and just threw on a pair of jeans with a blue t-shirt. I walked into the great hall and sat down away from most of the other slytherin. As soon as I put some food on my plate she walked in hands locked with him. I counted each step she took. I knew I would never feel the way I do about her with anyone else so long as I live… 

Hermione POV

I sat between Harry and Ron in the great hall. Everyone was still congratulating us on our soon to be marriage. 

Once again I felt as if I was going to be sick. I wonder why I've been feeling this way, maybe I'm getting sick. Although its probably nothing but maybe I should go to the hospital wing to get cheeked out I thought. 

"Hermione" Harry's voice broke through my thoughts.

'Yes Harry?" I replied.

"Your not looking so well maybe you should go to the hospital wing." he said with concern

"I think your right would you mind coming with me? Ron has divination right now." 

"No I don't mind at all"

We got up and made our way to the hospital wing together in a comfortable silence. 

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter and Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey said

"Well I haven't been feeling quite well" I started to explain.

"Ok what are your symptoms?"

"I've felt the need to vomit and I feel more tired then usual lately."

"Well Miss Granger I need to ask you some more questions but Mr. Potter has to go."

I looked at Harry who looked nervous about leaving me alone. I reassured him I'd be okay and catch up with him when I was done there. He agreed then gave me a peck on the cheek. Once he left Madame Pomfrey continued to ask questions.

"Have you had headaches recently?"

" No none at all."

" Hmmmmm are you sexually active?"

"yes." I replied red as Ron's hair.

" When was your last period?"

I thought back thinking about the date and a chill ran up my spine….

Draco POV

I saw Potter and Hermione leave the great hall together. I had a free period as did they so I went to sit by the lake. It seems as if it doesn't even affect her I thought to my self. I guess she didn't even cry…. I wish I could say the same for myself…. I miss her….

Hermione POV

I had been two months late…

"two months ago I replied shakily."

"well let me administer a pregnancy charm"

She mumbled a spell and pointed her wand at my not yet huge stomach. A pink light shimmered with a pink plus sign on it…. I was pregnant.. And it was Draco's baby.

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait! Its just I've been less inspired lately.. But don't worry I'm not gonna stop writing. I'd really love to get some reviews from yall. It always makes my day! Thanks all of yall who favorite my story and added me to fav authors! It means a lot. Peace out! - lizi**


	4. Chapter 4

I felt as if I was going to vomit right then and there. Actually I did and right after that I fainted.

When I woke up Harry was sitting by my bedside staring out the window. Before I could speak he did.

" So your pregnant?" he said more as a statement then a question.

"Yes." I said my voice shaking and my body trembling.

He turned to look at me with unshed tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Harry?" I asked softly with questions in my eyes.

"Hermione I'm scared for you. I know this is something that a girlfriend should say but you're the closest thing I have to a sister and I love you. So I'm going to be here for you no matter what you choose to do about the baby." he said with a hint of hysteria deep in his voice.

I just about flung myself into his arms and his seeker reflexes caught me before we could both tumble over. We both had silent tears running down our faces and we stood there for the longest time just holding on to each other . After what felt like an eternity I let go and try'd to clean my face which I knew was probably red from crying and my eyes were probably swollen. We both sat on my bed silent thinking the exact same thing.

"Hermione, are you going to tell Malfoy?" he asked what we bother were silently thinking over.

"Yes, but I'm not sure when will be the right time." I sighed.

We both again went back to silence until Madame Pomfrey came back and shooed Harry outside again. "Well miss Granger I'm going to excuses you from all your classes today since of your current condition, but your going to need to go talk to head mistress concerning your condition."

"Yes mam" I said in a daze

I walked out and Harry grabbed my hand to lead me where we needed to go.

As we reached the stairway to the head mistresses office Harry took a deep breath and turned myself to him.

"I'm going to wait right here for you until your done talking to her ok?"

"Okay" I said.

I turned to give him a quick hug. Then walked into the office with a brave face on.

Harry's POV

My Best friend is pregnant.

My best friend that is practically my little sister is pregnant.

Draco Malfoy is dead.

Draco Malfoy will die a very painful death.

Yes.

Ron's POV

I wonder where Harry and Hermione are *shrugs*

Draco POV

I wonder where Hermione is. Maybe Potter will know. I guess ill go look for him then.

Hermione's POV

I was shaking as I entered McGonagall's office. I didn't know what to expect, but I guess I was about to find out.

Professor? I asked with uncertainty.

Ms. Granger please take a seat if you will.

Cliffhanger! Mwahaha ok so hey guys! No I'm not dead I was just going through some writers block but I think I fixed it! So I will hopefully be posting more often thank yall for sticking with me J


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chappie as I promised! Make sure to read the a/n at the bottom : ) **

**Disclaimer… I don't own hp… sadly : (**

Hermione's POV

I could feel myself trembling as I quietly sat in the chair in front of her desk. We sat quiet for a moment as if everything slowed just for a few seconds.

"Well miss Granger soon to be Weasley I can't help but feel disappointed in you." McGonagall cried.

I sat there looking down as if my shoes were the most interesting things in the world. I suddenly looked up as I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. This is when I noticed tears brimming my eyes.

"Don't cry dear girl.. Everything will be fine and were going to do all we can to help you" she said somewhat sadly.

It was that moment when I flung myself into her arms needing a hug. At first she stiffened then hugged me back with the same fierceness.

The only though going through my mind was that everything was going to be okay…for now that is…

Harry's POV

I was sitting, and waiting for Hermione to finish her meeting with McGonagall thinking about the many ways to hurt Malfoy when the very same man came across my path. He came straight for me. Never suspected a thing…

"Potter" he yelled making his way over to me oblivious to my murderous glare.

He stopped short in front of me with confusion written all over his face.

"Whe-" he started but never got to finish.

I punched him straight in the jaw and took pride in how he hit the floor.

" What the Hell!" he yelled.

I punched him again.

"Not only did u brake her u got her pregnant too!" I yelled in fury completely forgetting to keep her secret.

His face was a mask of shock and disbelief.

I punched him again and, again and, again and, again until I felt a small hand touch my arm willing me to stop. Hermione looked at me with hurt and sadness in her eyes and uttered these word so softly.

"Please, stop"

I noticed the blood on my knuckles and looked now at the mess I had made.

His nose looked broken, he had a black eye, bloody lip and was knocked out.

She sighed and went to get McGonagall and I stood there not at all ashamed at the way I had acted.. Not at all.

Draco's POV

I went looking for potter and Hermione just as I said I would. Thankfully after five minuets of looking I found a lone potter sitting in the staircase way of the headmistresses office. He saw me coming but did nothing.

"Potter" I yelled walking his way.

I never saw the fist coming but I never got to finish my sentence.

All I felt was searing pain and the way it felt to hit the floor.

I looked up at him and yelled "what the hell!" then once again another blow to the face.

"Not only did u brake her u got her pregnant too!" he yelled. Punching me again.

But that time I didn't even feel it.. That was the last thing I could remember before I passed out.

Hermione's POV

I slowly walked down the stair case going over the rest of the conversation with McGonagall.

_/ Flashback / _

_Well miss granger If any other girl came to me with your situation she would find herself on the train ride back home tonight. But you being who you are and one of my favorite students I think an exception can be made. But only for you. Now lets go over the preparations for your remaining school year here._

_Now you are excused from any classes you might miss due to your morning sickness. I will also be informing the other staff to keep an eye out for you. Then there is also the matter of your sleeping arrangements. If you would like we can arrange for you to share a room with . _

_It was at that moment where I grew extremely quiet. She looked at me in confusion waiting for what seemed like an eternity. _

_I cleared my throat and put on a brave face then answered shakily "Ron isn't the father"_

_She looked shocked and confused then said "Then who is"_

_I started crying right then and there. I tried to breath and I managed to gasp out "Draco Malfoy"_

_Her face was blank and expressionless for what seemed like forever when she asked "What?"_

_I then proceeded to tell her my tale. Thank god she understood. Instead she suggested a room all to my own. And promised not to tell my secrete. Then told me I could go. Before I left though she said if I needed anything to go to her. In my head I replied I will, but I just merely shook my head and left.._

_/End Flashback/_

I suddenly heard Harry yell "Not only did u brake her u got her pregnant too!"

I suddenly broke into a run and saw Harry beating Draco repeatedly. It was terrible and filled my heart with sadness. I quietly and softly touched his fist. He turned to look at me and I felt broken again.

"Please, stop" I whispered

He stopped and I sighed before heading back up to McGonagall's office to get her.

**There you guys go! I'm feeling more inspiration! I might even update just a dream this week so keep ur fingers crossed! Thank you to my one reviewer last ch. It means a lot. I might I cannot stress the word might post another ch this week just because its thanksgiving so we will see but if not then happy thanksgiving guys! - lizzi**

**Ps. This is the longest chappie I've wrote! Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Make sure to read the A/N at the bottom! Thanks lots!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own HP… yes I want to.**

Hermione's POV

"Miss Granger back so soon?" McGonagall said with surprise.

"I wish it was on better conditions professor." I said with guilt

She just stared as me for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"You should just come with me" I said.

We both hurried down the stair case and she gasped at what she saw.

Harry was standing above Draco with blood dripping down his fist. Draco was bloody and battered.

McGonagall got deathly quiet and turned to me and said

"Escort Mr. Potter to the hospital wing and I will take Draco shortly, but this isn't over there will be consequences."

I slowly nodded and grabbed Harry's shoulder softly. He turned to me with such hatred burned in his eyes but once he looked at me again his eyes softened and held a guilty look. I just pulled him along to the hospital wing in silence.

"Hermione" he said so quietly I almost missed it. I just kept walking as if I didn't hear him.

"Hermione" he said louder.. Once again I ignored him and kept walking.

"Hermione please" he said pulling me to look at him.

"I'm sorry Hermione it just slipped out I was just so angry and upset and it all slipped out"

"Harry its okay it just complicates things now" I sighed

"I'm so sorry Mione" he said

"It's okay" I said pulling him into a hug. He smiled and hugged me back but hissed when I grabbed his hand once more.

I looked down too see his knuckles mangled and bloody. I gave him a sad look and try'd to look as his hand, but he pulled away.

"Harry common let me take a look."

He sighed then handed his hand over. I gasped at the sight he hit Draco so hard his skin was torn.

"Oh Harry we must get you to Madame Pomfrey" I said with a sigh

He just nodded and we walked in silence all the way to the hospital wing.

"Again mister potter!" Exclaimed Madme Pomfrey. "You should have your own bed here with you always being around." Harry gave a weak laugh and followed her to an empty bed. She quickly put a drop of potion on his knuckles and right after a slight pinch he was perfectly fine.

Draco on the other hand was going to need more then just a drop of potion.

McGonagall got Hagrid to carry him into the hospital wing. He was still passed out and looked broke. Hagrid placed him gently on the bed and madam Pomfrey and I took a glance at Harry and as soon as he nodded I ran to Draco's side. Madam Pomfrey was about you shoo me away but one look from McGonagall that clearly said we will talk about it later silenced her. She quickly applied a potion on this busted lip that repaired it right before my eyes. Then she rubbed some type of herb over his black eye and the swollenness went down but the shiner it left remained. Then she warned us the next part could wake him up and cast'd a spell to repair his broken nose. Sure enough he woke with a start and a yelp.

He looked around like a caged animal and froze when his eyes fell on me. McGonagall summoned Harry outside, Hagrid quickly followed and madam Pomfrey went back into her office. Everything fell quiet but not in the lease awkward.

"Hello Draco" I whispered quietly not once letting my eyes leave his face.

"Hermione" he breathed breathlessly.

I started to cry and just like that fell into his arms. He held me as if I was about to disappear. We were both shaking but held onto one another like we were dying. He both sobbed into each other and fit perfectly together. He kissed my head over and over and I clutched onto him like there was no tomorrow.

That's how Harry found us thirty minuets later asleep in each others arms with tear stains on our faces. He smiled sadly brushed the hair outta my face and left the hospital wing to keep Ron away for the hospital wing.

**Hello everyone! Okay so I know I said id update thanksgiving week but I didn't, I've been really stressed and schools getting harder I know that's not a good excuses but I promise ima write and update more! The next ch should be up next week! Thank you for being patient. Now someone left a review on my why her story and my words to you are.. Screw you. I am 14 years old give me a break I'm not a professional! Like forreal? If you think its tacky then don't read the thing like forreal! Ugh that just totally put me off from writing but I'm back! So enjoy this chappie and review! ~lizzi~**


	7. Chapter 7

**What? Liz whose been gone for maybe about a year now is posting a chapter? :0 ha-ha, yes that's right please read this before continuing on.. So I've lost my inspiration to write. Or I had lost it, but I'm gonna try and make a come back *boys insert inappropriate joke?* Anyways so I just recently started reading fan-fictions again and I decided to click onto my page and I see reviews so I check them (for other stories) and there's some people id like to tell off and then I click this one and not a single bad one c': you guys seriously don't know how much it means to me that your still sticking around 3 much love to you all and thank you for giving me the strength to get back to my laptop. I won't promise anything but if I'm content with this chapter and get my inspiration back I may be updating at least one a week. Oh and another thing I'm currently trying to find a beta for some of my stories so if you're interested or know someone who is could you private message me? Thank you and without much more delay here's your chapter **

**~liz3**

Chapter 7

Hermione POV

The first thing I noticed when I was waking up is how comfortable I felt. I usually tossed and turned while I slept but I noticed I hadn't moved and inch. How am I sure? Because my head is resting on a certain Mr. Malfoy's chest. That small smile that appeared on my lips whenever he was around showed itself. Something I wasn't sure would happen again.

Draco POV

She didn't have to say anything for me to know she was awake. You could hear it in her breathing and the way her lovely mouth smiled softly against my chest. And I also knew she was aware of my consciousness. If the war taught me anything it's to never let a moment escape, especially if you know that moment could be gone tomorrow. Well I seemed to forget that recently with my actions, but now that it's back in my head I won't lose sight of the thought again.

"Hermione?"

Hermione POV

"Hermione?" he said.

"hmm?" I mumbled a little upset that my bubble of tranquility was broken.

"You're pregnant" he stated.

"yes" I said simply voice empty of emotion

"And its mine" he stated once more

I only nodded afraid to speak, afraid that if I did speak I wouldn't be able to hold back the tears I know could only come out sooner or later. He was quite for a moment and the rate my heart was beating could probably be heard across the castle grounds.

" I love you"

My eyes widened. Did he truly know what he just said? Did he even comprehend the way that would make me feel? Especially when he had to run out on me again

"Hermione did you hear me?" he asked quietly

All I could do was pull myself closer to him. To cling to him like a frightened child would to his mother. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing and if he wasn't aware of them he would be soon, because I knew at this rate his shirt wouldn't be soaked in a matter of moments. He slowly pulled us both up and gently moved my chin up so that a haunted brown met stormy grey eyes.

"Hermione, Screw what I said before this is my baby and I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to protect you, I promise. I'm never gonna let anything hurt you or our little princess. Nothing will come between us again, not my father or what anyone thinks. I love you Hermione Jean Granger. Until the day I die and long after."

I sat there for a moment searching his eyes for any hint of regret in his words, for any false feeling. There were none. I pushed his hair that was getting a bit shaggy out of his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss started slow but grew as I poured my heart into it. When I opened my eyes I noticed a small smile gracing his perfect lips.

"Your little princess?" I said

"That's what I imagine when I see you pregnant with our child. A beautiful baby girl with her mommy's big brown deep eyes, and my gorgeous blonde hair." He said

I kissed him once more and felt a smile creep up onto his lips. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss a voice cleared loudly behind me. I turned my eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights and relaxed slightly when I saw it was just Harry. He walked closer and gave me a quick once over glance. After he saw I wasn't damaged he gave me a soft smile and turned to Draco.

"Alright there mate? Sorry for the beating yesterday, honestly I am I just lost control for a moment. Do you think you could forgive me?"

The shock on my face must've mirrored one similar to Draco's. I nudged him and he flinched slightly as if recalling something or coming out of a trance.

"Sure?" said Draco coming out more as a question than answer.

They briefly shook hands as some sort of quiet truce and I beamed brightly at harry getting up to give him a big hug. As soon as I made contact I almost swore I heard a soft growl coming from Draco's direction. I gave him a quick peck and sat down in front of him on the bed while he wrapped me up in his strong, toned arms.

"So what's next?" said Harry while Draco just looked at me silently asking the same.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said rolling my eyes when they only shrugged.

"We tell Ron" I said

Draco and Harry glanced at each other with the same look of dread in there eyes.

Draco POV

"hmm?" she mumbled sounding a little output.

"You're pregnant" I said slowly

"yes" she said blankly

"And its mine" I said

She nodded and instantly I felt the change in her. She became rigid and tense.

" I love you" I said

Her eyes widened. And I could tell she was silently fighting with herself.

"Hermione did you hear me?" I asked softly

She held on to me as if I was about to disappear. I felt her small shudders and knew she was crying the moment the tears hit my shirt. I slowly pulled us both up and gently moved her chin up so that those beautifully sad brown eyes met my cloudy grey ones.

"Hermione, Screw what I said before this is my baby and I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to protect you, I promise. I'm never gonna let anything hurt you or our little princess. Nothing will come between us again, not my father or what anyone thinks. I love you Hermione Jean Granger. Until the day I die and long after." I said strongly mustering as much love as I could into each word.

"Your little princess?" she said softly

"That's what I imagine when I see you pregnant with our child. A beautiful baby girl with her mommy's big brown deep eyes, and my gorgeous blonde hair." I said

She kissed me once more and I felt a smile creep up onto my lips. Just as the kiss was about to deepen a voice cleared loudly behind me. She turned her eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights and relaxed slightly when she saw it was Potter. He walked closer and her a look over, smiled softly seeming content with what he saw and turned his eyes to me.

"Alright there mate? Sorry for the beating yesterday, honestly I am I just lost control for a moment. Do you think you could forgive me?" said Potter

The shock on my face was probably evident. I was still in shock when Hermione nudged me.

"Sure?" I said coming out more as a question than answer.

We briefly shook hands as some sort of quiet truce and Hermione beamed brightly at Potter getting up to give him a big hug. As soon as she made contact I almost swore I heard myself growl.

She gave me a quick peck and sat down in front of me on the bed while I wrapped her up in my arms.

"So what's next?" said Harry while I just looked at me silently asking the same.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said rolling her eyes when we only shrugged.

"We tell Ron" she said

Potter and I glanced at each other with the same look of dread in our eyes.

**End**

**Okay guys well my hand hurts but I'm gonna try to write tomorrow and the rest of this weekend to get another chapter up for yall next week. I think ill start posting Mondays for this story and if I get into my other ones I'll find a date for them to. Wish me luck and thanks again for sticking around 3**


End file.
